I'll Never Tell
by shizzical
Summary: Months after her adventure, Miaka can't stop thinking about Nuriko, even though she loves Taka. Meanwhile, a Nuriko look-a-like is having dreams of the Suzaku adventures... is he more than just a look-a-like? Has Nuriko been reincarnated? And what'll T
1. Prologue

****

I'll Never Tell

by **ilukaiba**

@~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters. But if I did, the pairing would be Nuriko x Miaka.

****

THIS FIC HAS A SPOILER WARNING!

@~~~~

****

Prologue

@~~~~

__

"Don't... cry, Miaka. Nobody's dying. Nobody's leaving you. The way you overreact. You're so clumsy... and dumb... and reckless... but... that's nothing compared to ... all the wonderful qualities you have... so whatever happens... you can't quit."

"Wh-what kinda talk is that? It's like you're saying goodbye!"

"Sounds like it, huh?"

'Nuriko...' thought fifteen year old Miaka Yuuki. 'You died... just like that.'

The memory was painful. Nuriko, the Suzaku seishi, who had died valiantly after a long fight with the beast, Ashitare. Who had risked his life for the Priestess, Miaka. Who had dared to fight till the end.

Who had dared to love Miaka.

Tears stung the back of Miaka's eyes as she was painfully reminded of the conversation she had overheard. Nuriko had confessed to Tamahome, now Taka, that he loved Miaka.

A single tear drop fell onto Miaka's right hand. It had been a month since she had left the ancient book, _The Universe of the Four Gods_. Yet there was just one memory that continued to pain her, to hurt her.

To conquer her.

Miaka was saddened that she had lost Hotohori, Tasuki, Chichiri, Chiriko, Mitsukake... all of them. But after a week out of the book, she learned to accept that they were gone.

But it was not the same with Nuriko.

'I'll never forget.' she thought, her heart aching with mixed emotions. She had felt disgusted with herself one day shortly afterwards, when she had even dared to wonder what it would be like if Tamahome had gone up the mountain instead.

And to her surprise, life with Nuriko seemed... better.

"YUUKI!" yelled a loud voice suddenly.

Miaka lifted her head slowly, her brain swimming with confusion and anticipation.

"DO YOU _KNOW_ WHERE YOU ARE, YOUNG LADY?!"

'If only Tasuki were here,' she thought, smiling mentally, 'he'd kick this teacher's ass.'

"I'm in cram school?..." she replied nervously.

"AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'LL BE DOING IN EXACTLY THREE WEEKS FROM TOMORROW?!"

Miaka gasped suddenly. "I... I'll be... taking the... exam... for Jonan High..."

"AND DO YOU _EXPECT_ TO GET INTO JONAN WITH THE BRAIN OF A PIDGEON?!"

Miaka groaned and looked down at her practice test, covered with doodles and scribbles. Only one problem had been answered in the thirty-seven minutes of class so far. The thirty-seven minutes of aching for Nuriko.

"-AND THEY EXPECT THAT THIS BE DONE WITHIN-"

Miaka was not listening to a word Mr. Kaminoke said. Instead, she stared at a particular doodle on the side of her practice test.

Nuriko stared up at her, looking extremely chibi and kawaii.

'SD Nuriko.' thought Miaka with a slight smile.

"-AND YOU MUST AGREE, RIGHT?!"

Miaka gulped. Even with her apparent pidgeon-brain, she could tell when a question was being addressed to her. And one just was.

'Shit.' she thought.

Looking up, she replied hopefully. "Of course, sir."

He nodded with a look of minimal satisfaction and continued walking down the rows of desks to observe other students.

@~~~~

Thirty miles away, a young man with dark violet hair and eyes filled with emotion woke up with a start.

"What the _hell_?!" he muttered. "That was a _strange_ dream!"

He looked at his bedside clock. The time read 9:17 A.M. He sighed.

"What a dream..." he muttered as he arose from his bed, and headed for a shower. "What a dream."

@~~~~

****

Author's Note:

Hey there, hope you're liking the fic so far. It's gonna be Nuriko x Miaka.

You like the pairing? Then join my official (at least, soon-to-be official) fanlisting for the pairing. It's called "I'll Never Tell" (sound familiar?) The url is as follows (without the spaces):

****

f r e e w e b s . c o m / n u r i m i a k a

Please join! I need members! You don't have to have a site.

Anyhow, about the fic, what do you think. Tell me in a **review**. I want like **10-15** before continuing. However, I might update with less if I feel nice.

If you **review**, I might **respond**.

All **reviewers** get a lock of the hair Nuriko cut off and buried! Good deal, good deal...

To summarize what's happened so far, Miaka is still saddened by Nuriko's death. A mysterious purple-haired boy (guess who...) is having strange dreams, soon to be explained (*cough* next chapter *cough*). And Taka _is_ in this fic.

So **REVIEW**


	2. Don't forget me

****

I'll Never Tell

by **ilukaiba**

@~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters. But if I did, the pairing would be Nuriko x Miaka.

****

THIS FIC HAS A SPOILER WARNING!

@~~~~

****

Chapter 1 : **Don't forget me**

@~~~~

"Everyone, make sure you come to cram school _tomorrow_! Eight o' clock _sharp_! And Yuuki! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Miaka rolled her eyes with annoyance. She trudged over to Mr. Kaminoke's desk.

"Yessir?" she asked sleepily.

"You, Yuuki, are still at the _bottom_ of this class. If you still have _any hope_ of getting into _Jonan_, you are one optimistic young lady. Improve your abilities, and you just might make it into _Himura_ High. That's the second best highschool here. But you'll be _lucky_ to get into there."

Miaka glared back at the teacher. "So you're basically trying to discourage me from going to Jonan?"

"No," replied the teacher cooly, "I'm trying to discourage you from making the wrong decision. Good day Ms. Yuuki."

He picked up his briefcase and walked out of the classroom, leaving her staring with hatred at the desk he had sat in a few seconds ago.

'I'm getting into Jonan.' she told herself. 'And he isn't gonna stop _me_!'

@~~~~

He turned on the tap water and let the warm liquid flow over his smooth skin. Rubbing his prominent eyes, he thought about his dream.

"Crazy," he muttered to himself, shaking his head. "Suzaku? Heh... that's that weird god-thing... Chinese culture... but that girl in my dreams... she was pretty."

He thought more about her chocolate hair and rosy cheeks and kissable lips. The thought of this beautiful fair maiden send a shiver down his spine.

"She was wearing a school uniform too. In a place filled with ancient people... what a dream... and that emperor guy... what a narcissist... hah... sorta like me."

As he stepped out of the shower, the droplets of water remained clinging to his well-toned chest, until he wiped them away with a towel. He looked in the mirror at himself, and couldn't help but stare into the eyes of his reflection and wonder.

"It'd be kind of cool if I could be that... warrior guy... in my dream."

@~~~~

"_Yuuki Yuuki Yuuki. Study Study Study._" Miaka frowned as she imitated her cram school teacher. "Hmph, I'll show _him_ who get's into Jonan."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the persistent beeps emitted from within her pocket. With a sigh, she removed her Motorola cell phone, a welcome-back present from her brother, Keisuke.

"Hello, Miaka Yuuki speaking. Who is this?"

"Hey darling. It's me, Taka."

Miaka groaned inwardly. Just great. They had a date planned for that night, and she was almost positive what he was going to say next.

"I can't make it tonight, Mia. I am needed at my work place. You know, Magasuki Enterprises has asked me to represent them at next month's meeting and-"

"Maga-what?!" asked the former Suzaku no miko.

"Magasuki Enterprises. The company I work for."

Miaka frowned. "I see."

There was an awkward silence, broken seconds later by Taka.

"I'll see you some other time."

"Yeah." said Miaka, before noticing that he had already hung up.

@~~~~

The Nuriko look-a-like stepped into his shiny prized possesion, his beautiful violet Mercedes Benz. Pushing his foot on the pedal, he drove off to his workplace, thoughts racing through his head much faster than his car raced down the highway.

He was distracted from his thoughts by a battered Oldsmobile, which swerved dangerously close to him.

"GET OFF THE ROAD YOU FRIGGIN' POTHEAD!" he yelled.

@~~~~

"Mi! Hey girl!"

Miaka turned around and smiled. "Yui! How _are_ you?"

The slim girl with shoulder-length blonde hair smiled. "I'm good, you?"

"Not too good." said Miaka with another frown.

"Why? What's the prob?"

Miaka remained silent, not wanting to look up at her friend and tell her that the man she was _destined_ to love had cancelled a date once again.

However she didn't need to.

"MI?! Did _Taka_ do something?"

Miaka closed her eyes, trying to prevent tears from escaping them.

"He cancelled _another_ date, didn't he?"

Miaka nodded, and promptly began to sob on her best friends shoulder, ignoring the strange glances she was getting from passer-bys.

"Oh Mi." 

@~~~~

Minutes later, Miaka and Yui sat on a comfortable couch in Yui's small apartment.

"Mi, you shouldn't let that guy push you around. Tell him that you don't give a shit about _destiny_ and if he rejects you again you'll break off the relationship!"

Miaka looked alarmed suddenly. "But Yui, I can't a say _that_ to Taka after he's done so much to try and make our lives better!"

"You call blowing off dates to meet with some business associate making your life _better_?"

Miaka stared at Yui, lost deep in thought. Yui smiled sadly at her friend.

"Think about it Mi. Is this _really_ what you want?"

Miaka found herself shaking her head. "I-I-I just want him to... _love_ me..."

Yui hugged her friend. "Mi, talk to him about it. If he's the same Taka that swore to protect you and reunited with you after we left _The Universe of the Four Gods_, then he'll listen."

Miaka nodded. "You're right, Yui. I shouldn't dwell on the past. If he's changed, he's changed, and there's nothing I can do about it. I mean, he's been in a totally different world for a month, with all these great opportunities coming his way. He just might not want a real _relationship_ right now."

Yui smiled. "That's the voice of the Miaka I know."

Miaka wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "Thanks Yui."

"Hey," said Yui suddenly, "let's do a little shopping! I mean, I'm sure it'll make you feel better!"

Miaka grinned cheekily. "Only if we get some food to eat too."

"Of course we will!"

@~~~~

****

Author's Note:

Yay! First chapter... (feels proud of self) Um, do any of you guys know how to center the stories (as far as alignment) or change colors and fonts? On fanfiction.net I mean. Because the normal HTML tags don't work...

As for the story itself, you might notice I am treating Taka like a jerk. *glomps him* I actually _love_ Tamahome/Taka! You see, it's just that he's such a great guy that Miaka would never want to break up with him! So I _have_ to make him seem like a jerk, otherwise they'll never break up and leave the mysterious purple-haired boy *cough*Nuriko*cough* to be with Miaka!

It's so hard to do make a non-TakaxMia story without making Taka a selfish jerk! *cries* It's sort of funny, really, like every single Miakaxsomeone-who-isn't-Taka story on this site starts with Taka being a jerk and doing something stupid involving business and Miaka getting upset. And I feel horrible that I'm sorta leaning into that path, but I'm just too stupid to think about anything else!

JOIN THE FANLISTING! **f r e e w e b s . c o m / n u r i m i a k a**

Review Responses:

KittyLynne: OMIGOD! You are like SUCH A GREAT WRITER! I totally freaked out when you reviewed my fic lolz, it's like getting a review from Yu Watase herself! I idolize you, you write so well! (Eheh, please update Leather and Lace soon... please?...)

****

Shay: Lolz, I pretty much like all pairings too... not much of a ChirixMia fan, but I LOOOVE HotoxMia and TasuxMia!

****

Metal Pikachu: Lolz, for all that thinking, here's another chapter to think about...

****

Kagome_chan: Um, hope this was soon enough?... lolz glad you like the fic...

****

sweetalexial: Aww thanks for your support! I was looking forward to the next update myself, I love updating ^^;

****

SAakura162: Lolz ME WANT NURIKO TOO!

****

LiToxDuMbxBuNnIe: Yeah, lolz, I know who you are... Tracy... ^^; Thanks for joining the fanlisting BTW...

****

Bunny: Yups, NurixMia is VERY kawaii!

****

Goku: Glad you think itz cool ^^

****

Sio Laharia: IDIDMORE IDIDMORE IDIDMORE! Lolz...

Remember, **10-15** reviews till the next update...

...

...

...

...

So **REVIEW**!


End file.
